PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This project involves the purchase of a Biomerieux miniVidas system to expand testing capacity for food- borne illness investigations. This system will improve the sensitivity of our Campylobacter jejuni testing capabilies, enhance our Listeria monocytogenes capabilities and allow us to bring Staphylococcus enterotoxin detection testing in-house. These enhancements to our diagnostic capabilities will complement work related to FDA Vet-LIRN case investigations, proficiency testing, and other assigned with work.